Time Lords , Time Travelers ,and Tin Men Oh My!
by PrincessTin
Summary: The Doctor and Jack Harkness land in the O.Z. and things are certain to never be the same for anyone! Crack with heart. TinMan/Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Time Lords ,Time Agents ,and Tin Men, Oh My

Chapter Title : We're Not In Kansas Anymore

Characters/Pairing: DG/Jack/Doctor/Cain

fandom: tin man / Doctor Who /Torchwood

Summary: DG & Cain meet Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness .

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights or the rights to doctor who/torchwood

' Okay being a princess sucks. I mean I like helping people but the rest sucks. There's no adventure unless you call catching glimpses of Cain's ass while he's not looking an adventure.' DG took this chance to do just that while Cain was looking at the sky.

All of a sudden a blue phone booth appeared out of no where. Cain pulled her behind him and reached for his gun. Two brunette men exited. The were arguing.

" I told you not to touch the button!" said the brunette with brown eyes.

" I did no such thing . You got lost on your own." said the brunette with blue eyes. DG smiled at that one. Trenchcoats. I like a man in a trenchcoat.

The brown eyed man noticed the gun being pointed at them. He looked at Wyatt Cain. " Ummm, Jack I think we traveled back to the Wild West."

DG snickered. " Are you from Earth? You must be!"

" DG don't talk to them. We don't know who they are." Cain warned.

" I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Hello miss and who might you be ? " The blue eyed man worked his way to DG. DG blushed. Cain pointed the gun to the obvious flirt.

" Back away from the Princess ,stranger." Cain said.

" Can't we all just get along ? " asked the brown eyed man. Cain rolled his eyes. This man kind of reminded him of Glitch. " Don't make me get out my sonic screwdriver!"

" How would that help? " asked the blue eyed man.

" Well it won't help now will it?!" answered the other man.

DG pushed Cain's arm down. " They don't mean any harm."

" But.."

" Cain...it's an order."

Cain raised an eyebrow. ' Oh no she didn't.'

The brown eyed man had such satisfied grin on his face. The man grabbed her hand and kissed it. " I'm Captain Jack Harkness. My friend over there is known simply as the Doctor. " He continued to kiss the back of her hand.

DG blushed and giggled. " I'm DG. "

Jack smiled. " DG. Lovely name and your pitbull is ?"

" Wyatt Cain and welcome to the Outer Zone." DG answered.

Cain pulled Jack away from DG. His face crimson. " Stop making out with her hand. She's a princess for Ozma's sake."

" Ozma ? We are in the O.Z. ?! I always wanted to come here but alas life distracted me." said the Doctor.

" Namely Rose ,then Martha ,and Donna." added Jack.

" Don't bring up Rose." Cain watched the Doctor as he said that. He knew that look. So sad and hard.This Doctor he was okay with but this Jack ,uh-uh ,didn't trust him one bit especially around his princess.

DG saw the look as well. Poor thing. She walked past Jack and held out her hand. " Hi ,I'm DG and yes your in the O.Z. Are you okay?"

He shook her hand. " Yes ,thank you. DG..DG..Dorothy Gale!"

" I'm the second not the first."

Jack looked at Cain . " I'm Jack. Nice to meet you Wyatt. "Nice coat" Jack then look at DG. "I think we may have alot in common."

Cain scoffed. 'You have got to be kidding me?'

" Well your welcome to come to Finaqua as my guests. " DG offered.

" What?!" Cain's eyes twitched. 'She did not just say that!'

" Okay!" Doctor and Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

At the dinner table that night DG sat between Jack and the Doctor as they talked about the Tardis,Cardif ,and some of their adventures. Cain sat next to Glitch and Jeb. Sulking. He watched Jack flirt with her . What the - she was giving him his smile! 'That's my smile ! She only gives that to me. Oh hells no he is not rubbing her back. Get your paws of my princess! What ?! Did I just call her my princess ? She's the Outer Zone's princess and I live in the Outer Zone. Yeah that's what I meant. She's...she's laughing at his jokes. He's not funny. Princess he is not that funny. '

Jeb watched his father. " Dad why dont you just fess up that you like her. Your gonna give yourself an ulcer."

" I'm not in love with her." Cain replied.

" I never said love." Jeb noted.

Cain played back his conversation. His face flushed. " Excuse me. " He left the dinner table and didn't return.

Jack walked DG back to her room. " How are you still single ,Princess?"

" I wonder that myself. I fall for men who don't want me."

" Hmm. Poor princess. " Jack's hand caressed her cheek. She opened her door and they both walked through it.

As morning dawned in the O.Z. Cain ,holding a bouquet of roses , knocked on DG's door. He noticed it was open. He walked through and noticed clothes on the floor. ' I'm gonna kill Jack Harkness !' Cain thought. He saw two figures under the rumpled sheets. The sheets moved. Cain froze .His body would not let him move no matter how much he wanted to. He heard moaning and saw what had to be Jack getting on top of her and well...

" Oh! Doctor!" DG gasped.

' What the fuck!' Cain thought. He pulled the sheet and saw the Doctor and DG having sex. " Your not Jack! "

DG looked at him horrified. " Sheet please! Oddly not enjoying you seeing me naked! Don't you knock!"

" I am so dead. " the Doctor pulled himself out of her and wrapped a sheet around him. " Oww! Hangover. What is in Ozian beer? Oh look Deege he brought you flowers. I told you he liked you. Ah bloody hell he likes you! I am dead ! Mate in our defense she didn't think you liked her. She never...I never..Don't kill me ,please."

" There will be no killing Time Lords . Right ,Mr. Cain. "

Cain threw the flowers on the floor. As he walked he saw out he saw Jack exit Azkadella's room. " You have got to be kidding me!" Cain fumed and punched Jack. Cain stormed off. Jack got up and saw DG and the Doctor. " You turned me down to sleep with him!"

" Yeah you can't really say anything you slept with my sister!" DG threw a pillow at him and used her magic to close the door. She looked at the Doctor. " What's gonna happen now?"

The Doctor crawled on the bed and kissed her. " Are you as tired of being lonely as I am ?" She nodded yes. " Travel with me. Come with me. "

TBC...cause I'm evil ,well my plot bunnies are... 


	3. Chapter 3

" Yes."

" Now I realize we just met but...Did you say yes ?" the Doctor asked.

" Yes. I wanna go with you. I wanna travel and see new things. Can I come home every now and then ?"

" Yeah . I think that can be arranged."

" Then take me with you."

" What about Wyatt Cain ?"

" He still wears his ring. He's not ready. I can't wait forever. "

" He brought flowers."

" You brought me more." DG pulled her new lover under the sheets. " Now where were we?"

Az and Jack listened at the door. Az looked at Jack. " My sister turned you down. I got the sloppy seconds. Az punched him. 'What is with Ozians and punching'. Jack thought.

Later that day as DG secretly packed Az came in. " I know what your planning. I should stop you but...I'm gonna help you. Just visit often even in secret ,okay." DG hugged her sister.

As Jack ,the Doctor , DG ,and Az walked up to the Tardis ,the phone booth, DG saw Jeb. " Your leaving?"

" I couldn't wait forever ,Jeb."

"Don't I get a hug ,dear friend?" Jeb asked.

She hugged him. " Your not trying to stop me ?"

" I would but there isn't enough time is there? You'd be long gone by the time I got father. So basically have fun don't get in too much trouble and remember to come back every now and then." Jeb gently kisses her cheek . " I'll look after dad ,okay. Don't stay mad at him for too long."

" I'm not mad ,Jeb , just sad." DG kisses his cheek and walks to the Doctor. DG hugs her sister and heads into the Tardis. Az walks in as well. "Can I come too? I wanna experiance this Earth." Az asks. DG hugs her. The Doctor starts the Tardis.

Outside Jeb is walking away when he sees his dad. He runs to him. " She's leaving ! If you -"

Cain started running as soon as he heard 'leaving'. " DG! DG!'' He screams. He shows his hands. The wedding ring is off. " DG ,I love you!" He screams as the Tardis disappears.

Cain falls to the ground." DG." He whimpers.

Jeb sits beside him. " She will come back. She will. Then maybe you two will be ready for each other."

" No. I lost her. I had my chance and I was a fool. He better treat her right or he'll answer to me." Cain takes out an engagement ring and places it on the ground. " Goodbye ,my love." 


	4. Chapter 4

Several months passed and DG was secretly homesick but Az was having such a good time. Jack went back to Torchwood after realizing Az wasn't gonna sleep with him anymore. DG liked the Doctor ,she really did . The sex was awesome...really awesome. Oddly enough it was during sex that the Doctor figured out that maybe ,just maybe she wasn't over Cain.

As DG orgasmed ...she said the wrong name. " Oh God ,Wyatt!"

The Doctor stopped mid thrust. " Ummm... Did you just ...?"

" I said Doc."

" No you said Wyatt. Yes you did! Don't shake your head no."

" Jeb's birthday's today. I had Cain men on the brain. Sorry."

" That would have been a whole lot more believable if you had said Cain or Jeb."

" This just became awkward ,didn't it ?"

The Doctor pulled out of her and lay beside her. " Oh yeah."

After several silent,awkward hours they made it to the O.Z. Jeb and Cain were waiting for them. Well Jeb was ,Cain was brooding off to the side. DG hugged Jeb. " Hey there ,Birthday Boy. Just think next annual and your of legal age to drink." DG heard Cain grunt at her words.

" Hey ,DG.You've been missed." Jeb hugged her back ,he even hugged Az. He shook hands with the Doctor. He could have sworn his father muttered 'traitor.' " Where's Jack ?" Jeb asked. Everybody else grunted.

" Back where he belongs. " murmered Az. " Where's the food I missed Ozian chickens ?"

" At the cabin. Your parents don't know you two are back. I didn't want to tell them just in case you leave quickly." Jeb answered.

" Thank you ,Jeb." DG kissed Jeb on the cheek. She could have sworn she heard Cain whimper. DG took Jeb by the hand. " Lead the way." As they walked DG looked back. " Oh ,hello Mr.Cain." She then turned back and gave Jeb her undivided attention. Az and the Doctor walked hand in hand. Cain feeling like the odd man out brooded behind them.

At the cabin Cain stayed quiet as he listened to DG's tales of her adventures with the Doctor. After dinner Cain pulled the Doctor aside. " How could you put her in all that danger?!" he whispered angerily.

" Oh boy Papa Bear mode ,okay. You can only keep her caged up for so long. You can't protect her from the worlds forever. She's not 5. She saved my bum several times. She's stronger than we both know."

" She shouldn't have to be."

" Your completely Alpha and that is why you lost here."

" How would -"

" We saw you, on our monitor. She cried. I asked her if she wanted me to go back. She said no. She needed to become strong and she knew you'd never let her."

Cain scoffed.

" She loved you ,still does.."

Cain glanced at her. She was talking to Az but staring at Cain. She looked away. " How would you know?"

" She said your name this morning during sex."

Cain punched him. " She's a princess! You don't go around telling people 'by the way she said your name during sex!' "

Jeb,DG,Az stood there shocked. The Doctor jumped up. " I knew it you are in love with her!"

" Of course I'm in love with her. I always will be and likes hells...Wait a ...you set me up!"

The Doctor laughed. " Yes I did and it worked. " He turned to DG. " You guys look at each other the way Rose and I did. I may not get my happy ending but you guys should have yours."

Cain walked over to DG. " I love you." He caressed her cheek.

" I love you ,too." DG said. Cain pulled her into their first kiss so full of longing and pent up passion finally released.

The Doctor shook Jeb's hand. " Happy Birthday. I'm gonna go add matchmaker to my resume. " He looked at the new couple still locked in a passionate embrace. " Tell her I had fun. It was nice. Bye." The Doctor left.

Jeb coughed. " Birthday boy is still in the room."

Cain and DG blushed as they finally came back to reality. Cain didn't release his hold on his princess. " Happy birthday son. Ummm..."

Jeb turned to Az. " Wanna go hunting for a couple hours?"

" Yeah...it doesn't really matter how I answer that I 'm still getting dragged out ,huh?"

" Yeah." Jeb grabbed her hand and they left.

Outside Jeb stopped. Hepulled her into a kiss. " By the way, you were missed."

Az stood there for second." Is this really happening? Did you find out about my crush on you?"

" No I finally acted on how I feel for you."

They raced into the woods giggling and kissing.

Back in the cabin...

" Oh my Gods ,Wyatt! " could be heard over and over again.

A few days later the Doctor arrived in Cardiff after recieving a message from Jack. As he opened the Tardis he stood frozen in shock. There in front of him was Rose.

Rose smiled. " Two little princesses found a way to give their favorite Doctor a happy ending."

He picked her up and spun her around . They kissed finally together again.

THE END 


End file.
